crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Gems Wiki:Standards
Note:The information has been taken from Hollywood Arts. All credit goes to the original author. ---- Welcome to ! As you have read before, this Wiki can be edited by anyone!. This page contains all the items in Crystal Gems Wiki. Pages Keep one thing in mind, all the pages may not be the same. Some may be designed differently, like Diamond. It doesn't have the same layout like Amnesia or Jaylee. Transcripts Transcripts should not be edited unless permission is given by an administrator. Some may also be protected due to excessive vandalism. Not all transcripts are complete so don't be disappointed for find an incomplete transcript. Rumors and theories Nowadays, Many users have difficulty understanding the meaning's of theories and rumors. There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory': "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Spelling, Grammar and Titles Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, fairy, witch, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. Fairy Only the spelling "fairy" and its plural variant "fairies" will be used. Alternate spellings such as fay, fae, faerie, and fayrie are not acceptable. This is a reference guide to the Crystal Gems series and as such should be treated like a dictionary, with uniform spelling. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Amnesia's necklace" or "the girls' boyfriends" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Titles While many characters have royal titles and are the sovereigns of their realms, the titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their given name only. Example: Amnesia is the princess of Sulvaria; her page title is simply just Amnesia. Fairy Profile Infobox Use the following template at right: Profile pictures are supposed to be 300 pixels wide - 400 pixels wide. An example of an appropriate and preferred size below: * Origin: Specify the fairy's home planet, if you do not know, leave it blank. * Age (at first appearance): Specify the fairy's age at her first appearance, if not, leave it blank. * Birthday: Specify her birthday based on the website, if you don't know, leave it blank. * Powers and abilities: Specify the fairy's powers and abilities. * Relationships: Specify the fairy's best friend and boyfriend. * Affiliations: Specify what the fairy affiliates. * Hobbies: Specify her hobbies. * Voice by: Specify her voice actress. * Movie Portrayer: Specify who portrays her in the movie. * First appearance: Specify when she made her first appearance in the seasons. Pictures Galleries On galleries we prefer stock art and transformation screenshots. General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. Only put pictures on the pages after all of the information has been added. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" isn't really stock art - it is painted on a model. Be careful. Emerald's Fab Fashions is especially bad for this, so don't use anything from there. Stock art must be: * Official * Not made up * Clear/Sharp (no blurry edges) * Colored correctly * Have no watermarks or labels Screenshots Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. # Like stock art, screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. # Screenshots should not have a border on them. (This does not apply for userpage pictures.) # Screenshots do not have to be of very good quality; however, it must be clear what it is a screenshot of. Again, the quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. A screenshot in which no detail whatsoever can be made out is not acceptable. # If the picture is a replacement for stock art, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version' on the file page. For the transformation screenshots, we probably will not be able to see the faces very well. A little blurry is fine, like below: Grading Templates Grading templates are used to grade articles, most commonly character articles. Full List Other ---- Userboxes Userboxes most commonly describe what a user likes, personality and all that. A list can be found below. A list of userboxes